Chocolat
by Thatz
Summary: An angel comes to town, red cloak billowing, and bringing a sweet sent of Chocolat with him. But will this angel turn out to be much more than that? MarlyVex AU


A/N: HEY GUYS! New story! Yeah, i know, i know, It's crazy to write a new story, but I was just so INSPIRED to write after seeing this AWESOME movie called 'Chocolat' which i totally recommend you all to see. It has Johnny Depp in it! Ok, so this is partially based on that movie, but I will be changing a few things, if you were wondering. BUT GO SEE THE MOVIE. PLEASE.

**Chapter 1 **

**An Angel come to town **

A red cloak billowed around, snapping and whipping in the wind, the hood fighting to stay on the head of a tall figure making his way up the mountainside. He gripped the thin strings in a futile attempt to keep the cloak from just ripping away from his shoulders, but the pale hand became quickly red with the cold air pushing past, trying to get him to just let go. His knuckles became steadily whiter with effort to keep holding on and then he then let go, the loose hood was flung back and long blonde locks streamed behind the lithe figure that steadily made his way up the cobblestone path.

Sharp cheekbones, pale, pale skin, and those blonde locks, flowing like water behind him. Anyone who was out in this weather would have been mistaken when thinking an angel had come to town.

A little behind this man, a shorter figure hurried to keep up, a similar red cloak also billowing and snapping in the harsh wind. This figure was more feminine, and her white-blonde hair showed underneath the hood, which was firmly kept in place by small white hands.

Cheeks quickly becoming red from the cold, harsh wind slapping against the man with almost enough force to push him over, and he gripped his large suitcase and made his way to the edge of the town the two were arriving at. He beckoned the other to hurry, and the streets became narrower and the wind became less harsh as they made their way into the quiet town, but it was no warmer, the chill still seeping deep into bone.

He arrived at a building that was slightly run down, next to a shop with boarded up windows, and he rapped on the door. When no one answered, he knocked again, louder this time, and pushed his way in.

The interior was lit by candlelight, sitting on a low table next to a large forest green armchair. Within the armchair, a figure stirred, and sat up at the sudden onslaught of cold wind that rushed into the warmed space. A woman in her late thirties, belly almost bursting with a child, rubbed her eyes.

"Hello? Who is it?"

The blond figure bowed slightly, setting his suitcase lightly on the floor. "I am Vexen." He reached back and clasped the young girl's hand in his and brought her forward. She struggled with the ties on her hood and when it fell down, short, white-blond locks spilled around her shoulders. Vexen pushed her forward just slightly. "And this is my sister Namine. I saw your add in the paper, and I would like to rent your shop next door, along with the apartment above it."

A black-haired man came in from the other room, carrying a bowl and mixing spoon, and smiled. "See, Aerith, someone _does_ want to buy that run-down place."

Vexen frowned, and made dismissive gesture. "I do not want to buy it, I would rather rent. I do not know how long I am planning to stay."

The woman hoisted herself out of the chair, slowly made her way forward and held out her hand to shake. Vexen's long pale fingers made a deep contrast to her tanned skin, and he looked her over quickly. Long chestnut brown hair cascaded down her back, and a dress of varying shades of pink hugged her breasts, stomach, and hips because of the changes her body was going through for the new baby. She then leaned down, and held her hand out to the young girl, who shook it shyly, and the woman smiled warmly.

"I'm Aerith. And that's Zack, my husband. I'm glad you would like to rent the shop, but remember it's always open to sale if you should change your mind in the future. I'm afraid I won't be able to go back to it."

Vexen nodded in response. "Thank you. Should I pay you now?"

Aerith nodded and smiled. "That would be wonderful. I'll show you over right now, and you can make yourself at home."

Zack made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat and Aerith smiled as she shrugged oh her long cloak.

"I'll be fine, dearest. I won't go into labor on the walk over. Don't worry so much." She turned to Vexen, and he picked his suitcase back up as she unlocked and opened the door, the cold wind whipping in and making the candles flicker. "Come along Vexen, Namine."

The blonde nodded in farewell to Zack, who nodded back, and left the cozy interior of their house for the cold, gray surrounding streets. Namine waved slightly, and Zack smiled back at her before retreating into another room. Vexen waited for Aerith to close her house's door before setting up a slow pace next to her, taking into consideration he extra weight she was carrying, and clasping his sister's hand within his own.

The group climbed up the steps of the shop, and Aerith unlocked the door with an old key. They stepped into the dusty interior, and Vexen passed Aerith an envelope with the proper rent money, before setting his suitcase down, and taking off his cloak.

"I'm sorry, it's a bit run down, but that _is_ why the rent is so low."

Vexen nodded. "Thank you, again."

Aerith just smiled, handed him the key, and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, Namine, we better get to work, eh?" Vexen smiled at her, and she smiled back, taking off her cloak.

"Yup, let's get to it."

A/N: It was really short, but I want to see if anyone wants me to continue before I write more. Please review! Lurkers will get shot down. :D


End file.
